Flying: A collection of short stories
by Lilac Bloom 11
Summary: A collection of unrelated short stories, most of them genfics involving Disney characters.
1. Flying Post KHII Sora

**Flying**

- "Thank you for choosing _Highwind's Charter Services._"- A man says good-bye at the people descending the seaplane- "And have a nice stay at the Destiny Islands!"

- "Good-bye, Captain!"- replies a little girl waving back.

Once his last passenger is gone, the pilot gets ready for the journey back home. As he sits down inside the cockpit and starts the engine, he notices that the sun has almost set in the horizon, accompanied by the first few stars. A goofy grin illuminates his tired face.

At first glance, anyone could affirm that Sora is no longer a child. A couple of wrinkles have appeared around his eyes and some silver threads can be found among his still unruly brown spikes. He no longer frequents the smallest island in the chain nor he spends endless afternoons swimming and playing with his friends. He now has a family to support, bills to pay, a pilot license and a small transporting business that covers all his expenses.

But every night, just as the seaplane takes off, Sora turns back into a child as he finds himself floating close to the clouds. He might be too old to fly freely among the stars, as he used to do with the help of some fairy dust and a happy thought, but piloting his seaplane brings him back the same sensations of happiness, freedom and joy he once felt many years ago.

He grins as he remembers the shocked face of his instructor during his first lesson at the flight academy. _You are just a kid! How did you learn to fly an airplane? - _He had exclaimed after the twenty-year-old's smooth landing. Sora had just rubbed his neck and said that it was beginner's luck, not bothering to explain that he had had his real first lesson years before, full of sharp turns and sudden drops that had made poor Goofy's face turn into a nice shade of green. And let's not forget the several times he had crashed the gummy-ship in some distant world!

Sora closes his eyes for a moment and he can almost hear Donald's mumbling as he studies a map and Goofy's sweet voice as he tells him a story about the time he had set a ghost hunting agency with Donald and Mickey (before he had become King) - _You know, Sora, our only clients were some ghost folks who were bored because no one had visited their place in years... _

Night has already fallen as the aircraft begins its descent towards his home island. The sky is covered with stars that twinkle as if they were saying greeting the former Keyblade Master. Sora smiles and waves at the worlds he once visited, an old habit he has acquired with the years.

But no star is as bright as the smile of the small boy who's already waiting for him as the seaplane alights on the water.

- "Daddy, may I?"- He asks taking his father's hand.

Sora nods, and the child's eyes twinkle as they scan the sky- "I want that one!"- He exclaims, pointing to the horizon- "The second one to the right!"

- "Oh... that's Neverland! Have I told you the story about the time I was there?"

The boy shakes his head and the man grins- "Really? Well, let's see... It all started when Donald, Goofy and I landed on a pirate ship. Donald was worried because..."

And that way, just as every night, a young boy and a man with a child's heart walk back home.

**THE END.**


	2. Fit for a Hero KHII Sora Edna Mode

**Fit for a Hero**

Sora, Donald and Goofy entered the wardrobe. According to Yen Sid, there they'd find someone who would create an appropriate garment for the young Keyblade Master, since his old clothes had become too small for him.

- "Me, you guys, Riku, and the King."- Said Sora to his companions- "I don't care who this Organization is or what it's planning. With the five of us, I mean, six of us, there's nothing to worry about, right?"

- "My God! Don't tell you are the Keyblade Master!"- A nasal voice was heard from the other side of the room. A dark haired tiny woman, just a couple of inches shorter than Donald, appeared from behind a full-size mirror, dressed completely in black and sporting a pair of thick, round glasses. - "I didn't expect someone so... short."

Donald laughed loudly and Sora pouted- "Look who's talking!"

- "Are you the person Yen Sid was talking about?"- Asked Goofy- "Ya know, to design Sora's new traveling clothes?"

- "When the old wizard contacted me, I couldn't refuse his request."- Said the woman raising his arms- "I used to design for Gods but now I'm stuck creating frilly dresses for dumb princesses. I was hoping that this young man could come up with a challenge, eh?"

Sora laughed nervously- "I don't know, Miss...?"

- "Edna Mode."- She answered as she eyed Sora's red balloon shorts with disgust- "And it seems I'm just what you need, darling. Can't believe you've let yourself be seen with this hobo suit! Seventy years ago, maybe, but now?"

Sora sighed.

- "But don't worry, darling!"- Exclaimed Edna- "You've come to the right place! I've made you a suit fit for a hero like yourself. Bold! Dramatic!"

- "Awesome!"- Said Sora - "Like those superhero comics my Dad collects. Complete with a cape!"- the young teen grinned, already imagining himself flying high in the sky just like Sup...

- "No capes!"

- "Huh?"- Sora pouted- "What do you mean? Heroes wear capes! _Hercules_ wears a cape!"

- "You don't want to get your cape caught in a gummy ship turbine, do you?"

- "Well... no..."

- "No capes!"- Edna stood up and walked towards a life-size hanger which was currently covered with a white cloth. - "Now come here, darling! There's no time to waste and I'd already finished your new suit just before you arrived."

Edna pulled the cloth and Sora, Donald and Goofy awed at the sight of the teen's new black suit.

- "Marvelous, isn't it?"- Said Edna proudly as she took the suit and handed it to the boy- "My best work, I must admit. I designed it black, so you'd be able to blend between the heartless unnoticed. The fabric is comfortable and completely bulletproof. Wash and wear too! That's a new feature. Now go back there and change while I explain you the rest."

Sora obeyed and hid behind the mirror.

- "Now, those garments aren't just fashionable, but they have very special powers. Come here, darling, I'd like to show you what I'm talking about."

Sora stepped out from his hiding place, a hand holding his trousers in place- "They are a bit big..."

- "That's because you're too skinny. I'm used to design for big, muscled heroes."- Edna took a couple of red and yellow straps from her left pocket and adjusted them around Sora's hips- "There we go!"

Edna took a glowing sphere from her right pocket and handed it to Sora- "Now darling, take the orb. And watch what happens!"

As soon as Sora touched the orb, a bright light engulfed him, turning his clothes red. Donald and Goofy watched their friend in awe as they noticed that Sora was now holding two keyblades.

- "Whoa! Two keyblades!"

- "This suit increases it's wearer's strength so he can wield two weapons at a time."- Said Edna- "The color changing ability was me having fun with the design. Of course, this suit has many more powers, but I don't want to spoil the surprise for you, darling."

Sora smiled- "All right. I'll do my best. And thanks a lot, Edna! You are the best!"

- "I know, darling, I know."


	3. Inner Music Pre KHII Demyx

**Inner Music**

He sat on the handrail on Naught's Skyway, softly plucking the strings of his sitar. If he had had a heart, he might have been afraid of falling down the endless dark abysm that extended below his feet.

At first glance, anyone would think that Number IX shouldn't belong to the Organization. Instead of training on his fighting skills, he spent endless hours alone with his instrument, playing bizarre and irregular rhythms. Xigbar had once said that Demyx had a deaf ear, but the musician knew better: Without a heartbeat, he could no longer listen to the inner music that guided him as he played, just as his sister had taught him during his childhood.

_Remember, Emyd, the key to your inner music is inside your heart.___

Demyx had tried to prove his sister wrong, but to no avail. No matter how long he played, how hard he plucked the strings, how hard he tried to portray the emotions that were now a distant memory, no one listened to his sitar. No one turned around. No one looked at him. It was as if his music no longer existed.

Just as himself.

But Demyx still remembered the times when his music could be heard. The nights when he would sit and play a mellow melody, accompanied by Shanti's enchanting voice.

The same one that had lured her husband from the jungle many years before.

The same one he had heard as a terrified scream that fateful day.

She had left the village that morning to wash her newborn son's diapers. She had been busy humming a lullaby when a dark, menacing creature had emerged from the river. He had been collecting fruit not far from there. He didn't remember what had happened after he had dove into the current, despite knowing he wasn't a good swimmer.

So maybe he wasn't exactly the right guy to play the hero part that day. But he didn't mind, for he knew he had made the right choice.

He had made it listening to his inner music.

The same one that was now silent.

The same one he now desperately tried to emulate with his sitar.

Until the day he'd be complete.


	4. Catching Up Post KHII Roxas Twilight T

**Catching Up.**

- "So we were right."- Said Pence- "There was an alternate Twilight Town!"

- "Yes..."- said Sora softly- "Roxas' Twilight Town."

- "Despite all the evidence and our own theories, I'm having a bit of trouble assimilating everything you've just told us, Sora."

- "But it makes perfect sense, Olette!"- Exclaimed Hayner- "That's why Sora felt so familiar when we first met him."

- "Diz... I mean, Ansem, created your alternate selves with data extracted from your hearts"- explained Riku- "But he never expected that you'd be affected by their actions and the bond that they formed with Roxas."

- "Their friendship was never meant to be real... just like Roxas, in a sense. But the bond is real, and so are the memories."- Sora smiled, thinking about the dreams he'd been having since his return to Destiny Islands.

- "And that's why you told us about Roxas."- Said Olette- "I wish I could meet him."

_You heard her. What are you going to do?_

_I... I don't know._

- "He is right there."- Riku pointed at Sora's chest. - "And I'm sure he's listening."

- "In that case,"- Pence sat next to Sora and extended his hand- "It's nice to finally meet you, Roxas."

- "It's nice to see you again, Pence."- replied the brunet, but there was something in the way he shook Pence's hand, his voice and his smile that made them realize they weren't talking to Sora anymore.

- "Roxas"- said Riku.

- "For real?!"- asked Hayner, suddenly feeling happier than he had ever felt in a long time. Like if he had been reunited with a long lost friend.

And in some sense, he had.

- "Hello Roxas."- Said Olette, shaking his hand- "Sora told us a lot of things about you."

- "Like how you are supposed to be better at Struggle than I!"- said Hayner, clasping Roxas' hand casually, like if he had just seen him the day before.

- "Want me to show you?"- asked Roxas in return.

_Whoa! Where did that come from?_

_Man! And you're always saying that Riku and I act like kids back home._

- "You're on!"- said Hayner

- "But before you do that,"- Riku pulled a small bag from his pocket and placed it on Olette's hand- "Here."

- "This... uh.. Riku... but..."

- "Take it."- Riku looked at Roxas' eyes and smiled- "You earned it."

Roxas smiled back.

- "I think I'll let you catch up."- _And this time I'll make sure that nothing interferes with your plans._ - "I'll see you later."

_Thank you, Riku._

- "Well! Let's make good use of this munny."- Said Olette once Riku was gone- "Let's get some ice-cream bars."

- "Or pretzels!"- Added Pence- "We are on the _beach_, after all."

- "Yeah..."- Hayner glanced at Roxas and asked- "Do you know why Sora asked us to meet here of all places?"

Roxas felt his Other grinning deep inside their shared consciousness.

- "Well, you said that we'd go to the beach next summer."


	5. Digital Nobody Digimon KH crossover

**Digital Nobody**

In the middle of an otherwise peaceful valley, one lonely being stood. He may have been the most powerful creature in the whole Digital World, but he wasn't complete and he was painfully aware of it.

**Why do I feel so empty? No matter what I do, nothing seems to fill this void. **

_- You can't feel empty because you don't have feelings. It's just your imagination. I created you from Control Spires, so you are nothing more than my little puppet. Perhaps the leftover programs within the Spires fused together, gave you these imaginary feelings. _

That's what she had said. But was it really the truth? Did creatures like him really lack a heart?

_- How about you? - _he had asked a horde of digimon who shared the same origin as him- _Do you feel any pain?_

But the creatures didn't answer, not even as Blackwargreymon ended their fake existence.

And the days passed by, filled with eternal fighting and destruction. No one was nearly as strong as him. No one could match his power.

And the more he destroyed the more empty he felt, for this destruction had no purpose.

**Is there something more for me than just fighting? What is my destiny? I have to know the reason I was created.**

_- I don't know. I'm sorry I can't help you._ - That's what that small and apparently insignificant digimon, Agumon, had said. Strange. He claimed to be alive, but didn't know where his heart was.

**Maybe the heart is just an illusion? **

_- That's not true! It's not an illusion!_ - Was Agumon's answer- _I don't know why I have a heart! But I feel it!_

**But I'm different kind of digimon, made of control spires. Does that mean I have a heart, too?**

- No, you don't. You weren't supposed to exist.

Blackwargreymon turned around- Who said that?

Just a few feet away, another dark and lonely being stood. Its shape was human-like, but the Digimon couldn't see anything else, for its face was covered with a black hood.

- I'm nothing- the creature said softly- More exactly, a Nobody, that's what they call us. We come from the darkness and lack just exactly what you are looking for.

- A heart?

- Correct. The heart it's not an illusion. It's a reality. You and me just lack it, and therefore don't exist.

- Then tell me! Is it true that my feelings are just imaginary?

- We feel the memories of feelings. Or in your case, the leftovers of the programs that created you.

- That doesn't answer my question.

- There's not a simple answer to the matters of the heart. Yet.

- What do you mean?

- You said you were searching for your destiny, didn't you? Who knows? Maybe you were destined to follow the same path of us nobodies.

- Which is...?

- Kingdom Hearts. The source of the hearts from all the worlds. Perhaps you'll find your own heart there. And your feelings won't be imaginary anymore.

- I'll do anything to fill this void! Just tell me what to do!

- Join us. Help us build Kingdom Hearts and uncover the secrets of the heart. All you have to do is gather enough hearts for us.

- And how do I do that?

The hooded creature snapped its fingers, a horde of dark creatures appearing from the ground, their yellowish eyes glancing at Blackwargreymon.

- Are these control spire digimon?

- No. They are heartless. Lead them to the strongest hearts in this world and let them release those from their bodies.

- The strongest hearts?

- The Chosen Children. Now go, fellow nobody.

And with that, Blackwargreymon left to fulfill his destiny. 


	6. Wishes SoraKairi Princesses of Heart

**WISHES**

Once upon a time, there were seven girls whose hearts were devoid of darkness, but full of hopes and wishes.

Each one of them different. And each one of them achieved in their own, particular way.

The first one was a very curious little girl who dreamed of an incredible adventure.

She wished for a wonderful land, filled with strange sights and peculiar inhabitants.

She needed a change! Anything to stay away from those boring classes and books!

_So, she followed the white rabbit down that hole._

* * *

The second one used to be the princess of her house, until fate left her in the cruel hands of her selfish stepmother and sisters.

It was only while dreaming when she would lose her heartaches.

She knew that her dreams were the wishes her heart made.

And that if she kept believing, one day they'd become true.

One fateful night, her faith and a Fairy Godmother brought her prince into her life.

_So, she left him a crystal signal once the clock struck midnight._

* * *

The third one was princess whose beauty ignited the wrath of her jealous stepmother.

That anger drove her into the forest and the company of seven special friends.

She dreamed of the day when her prince would come and take her away to his castle.  
And they'd live happily ever after.

One day, an old hag offered her an apple, saying that it was special.

That it would make her dreams come true.

_So, she bit it without hesitation._

* * *

The fourth one was a princess blessed with beauty and talent, but cursed with a dreaded spell.

She grew up in the middle of the forest, away from anyone who would ever harm her.

But one day she found him, a young man who seemed familiar, for she had met him once upon a dream.

They were torn apart the evening she turned sixteen.

Crushed, she seeked the sleep that would bring her back to him, at least in her dreams.

_So, she unconsciously pricked her finger on that spindle._

* * *

The fifth one was an exotic princess who felt trapped inside her palace.

Royal duty ordered her to marry a prince before her following birthday, but she wanted to do it out of love.

She wished for a whole new world filled with a hundred thousand things to see.

And someone to share new, indescribable feelings with.

Someone who would love her for being _her_, not because she was a princess.

_So, she ran away from home... and she's not going back._

* * *

The sixth one was a girl whose beauty matched her name.

A girl considered peculiar in that small provincial town.

Her nose was always stuck in a book, reading about the adventures she dreamed of.

She wanted much more than this provincial life. She wished for someone who would understand.

Fate took her in the direction of a lonely, seemingly abandoned castle.

And the company of a creature who wished to love and be loved in return.

_So, she decided to stay there._

* * *

_Locked inside a pristine room, a young girl- _who'd be a princess of heart if she had one_- wished for the moment her hero would come._

_She'd been alone for so long, that she beckoned him to her rescue._

_Even if that meant undoing the chains that kept his memories together._

_Once he was in front of her, she realized that his love wasn't real, just like her. And that what she did was wrong. _

_So, she worked hard to make things right again, putting him into a deep sleep._

_One he'd wake up from one year later, once he remembered the one he really loved. _

* * *

The seventh and final one was a little girl who arrived to a tropical island in the middle of a star rain.

Just like the other girls, she dreamed of far away places and a prince that would come to her one day.

Until that day, when her wish was granted.

Deep inside a hero's heart, she awed at the sight of the several worlds she traveled to during his adventure.

But none of them compared to the skies, clear waters, vibrant green paopu trees and soft sands of her island.

She met many new faces, some of them belonging to the princes she used to dream of.

But none of them compared to her two best friends.

One of them with silver hair and a serene face.

The other... she couldn't remember his face anymore.

Not even his name.

* * *

One day, her memories came back.

She now remembered his bright blue eyes and carefree smile.

The way he had sacrificed his heart for her sake.

The promise they had made to each other.

He'd come back to her. And she'd wait for him.

That silly scribble inside the secret place finally meant something to her again.

And she wrote a letter to encourage him during his quest.

* * *

Many months went by.

And she got tired of wishing and dreaming.

Waiting wasn't enough anymore.

She realized that if she wanted her hero back in her life, she'd have to look for him.

_So, with that resolution deep in her heart, she stepped into the darkness._


	7. Undercover Fairly Odd Parents crossover

**Undercover**

The little boy hops into bed. He's not sleepy at all; it's barely seven-o-clock!

His babysitter was clear: 'Go to bed, little twerp, or I'll tell your parents you broke their precious 12th Century vase.'

'But I didn't do it!'- He exclaimed.

'Do you actually think your parents are going to believe you?'- She had a point. He's not exactly the best behaved child in the neighborhood.

Defeated, he turned around and went to bed.

The little boy is angry. He's tired of his annoying baby-sitter!

He's tired of his parents' non-stop working schedule!

He's tired of spending the afternoons doing chores or alone!

He's tired of his boring life!

And that's when he listens that peculiar sound, like a _poof!_

The little boy sits up in bed. 'Who's there?'- He asks.

His heart is beating fast. What if it's a monster? Or an evil alien?

He listens attentively: It seems that he's got two visitors tonight.

And when the white, shiny cloud in the middle of his room dissipates, he can't believe his eyes!

One of his visitors seems like a very short, young boy. He's got brown hair and bright blue eyes.

He's dressed in black and has a shiny wand, resembling a key, in his right hand.

The other is a young girl. She's got red hair and violet-bluish eyes.

She's dressed in pink and also has a shiny wand, decorated with flowers, in her right hand.

They smile nervously at the little boy, who just stares at them with mouth agape.

For they also have wings! And floaty crowny things!

'Who are you?'- The little boy asks.

'Hi Timmy!'- Both of them exclaim.

'I'm Sora!'

'And I'm Kairi!'

'Don't be afraid!'- The brown haired boy says- 'We are not going to harm you!'

'You were supposed to be visited by a very special couple tonight.'- adds the girl.

'Unfortunately, there's a little problem going on in Fairy World with the Anti-Fairies and the Heartless, so they can't be with you for the moment.'

'So, in the meanwhile, we are going to take good care of you.'

'Because we are your _undercover _Fairy Godparents!'

And that's how their silly fairy-tale began.


	8. A Father Knows Best Sora Goofy

**A Father Knows Best**

His heart sank as he watched yet another star flickering before blinking out of existence. It seemed to happen so quickly that he wondered if the inhabitants of that world even realized that the end had arrived. Did they even feel afraid of what was happening to them?

- "Sora? Ya still awake?"- Goofy's warm, friendly voice interrupted his train of thought. Wiping his unshed tears with the back of his hand, Sora turned around, huge grin plastered on his face in a sad attempt to hide his feelings.

- "I'm sorry, Goofy. Did I wake you up?"- the boy stretched his arms and pretended to yawn as he walked back into Traverse Town's hotel- "Let's go to bed! "

But Goofy was no fool, despite what his calm and clumsy exterior might mislead anyone into thinking. - "You've been crying, Sora. Something's wrong?"

The boy sighed- "It's nothing, really!"

- "I guess that nothing must be something if it's making ya so sad."- He said, placing a hand over Sora's shoulder- "Com'on, you can tell me."

Sora sighed and sat down on the steps outside the Hotel, Goofy following suit. For the knight, it was weird to see Sora so quiet, but he knew that the boy would talk whenever he was ready to do so.

- "_Take good care of her, Sora. Remember that you're the man of the house while I'm gone_."- Sora whispered after a while. - "That's what he said, a few days before everything happened."

Goofy blinked, not understanding exactly what that meant, but none the wise he waited patiently for his friend to continue.

- "My Dad is... _was_ a sailor. He traveled around the Islands as a merchant. He met so many different people and he had so many stories to tell every night. I wanted to be just like him, to travel around the world..."- he glanced at Goofy with a sad smile- "To meet new friends. And my dreams came true... but at a really high price."

Goofy pulled Sora closer, as he already imagined what was going to be said next.

- "They're gone, Goofy."- Said Sora, his unshed tears finally released- "I won't listen to my Dad's stories anymore. I won't eat my Mom's cooking every night. Their hugs, their wise words, their laughing... they are all gone."

- "But Sora, we're already working on that!"- Goofy explained- "You're the Keyblade Master."

- "What's so good about it if I couldn't even save my Mom..."- Sora whispered.

- "It wasn't your fault. You knew nothing about it back then..."

- "I failed my family. Dad must be so disappointed..."

- "NO."- Goofy's tone of voice was so stern that Sora looked up at him, surprised- "He's not."

- "How would you...?"

- "A father always knows best."- Goofy whispered, his eyes lost in the stars as if they were looking for something among them. - "And a father always trusts his child, no matter what."

Sora looked at his friend, wondering if there was something about his past he hadn't talked about yet.

- "Goofy?"

- "You're gonna defeat all them Heartless and restore the worlds."- He smiled- "Donald and I will stick by your side 'til the end. And you're gonna go back to your Island and make your Dad very proud."

_Just as proud as I feel about my boy._ _I hope he's all right..._

Sora wiped the tears off his face, his bright smile finally returning.- "Thank you Goofy!"- He said as he hugged his friend tightly.

- "No problem, pal."- He whispered, his gaze still fixed on that distant star where his own son was waiting. - "No problem."


End file.
